


Profound Bonding

by MistressKhaos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKhaos/pseuds/MistressKhaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God has a plan for Dean and Cas, will it fold out the way it's supposed to? Also, Dean teaches Cas something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Profound Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is one of the first fics I wrote a while back. Hope you enjoy!

Castiel, I have a mission for you.

Yes, Father? How many I serve you?

I want you to be ever watchful and protect Dean Winchester. Ever more so now than ever. We have a VERY important battle coming and he is to be our hero. He is The Harbinger, this very battle depends on whether he will fight and how well he fights. He will either make or break this world. You two are bonded by fate. Protect him as you would protect me. But also remember, his fate is also your fate.

Yes, Sir. I will do what I can. You know I am always willing to bleed for the Winchesters.

Castiel needs to think. He goes to the one place he can sit and think about things and be alone. The park bench. He has spent many an hour thinking on this bench. He is worried about the upcoming battle and about Dean. Cas doesn't want to let his Father down. He wishes that Dean doesn't have to do this. He would give anything for him not to do this. He will see to it no harm comes to him. No matter what happens to himself, he will see Dean through this. Castiel needs to prepare Dean for the upcoming battle. He needs to make sure he is fit and strong enough. He will have to help train him. He just hates having to talk to him about his part and he feels Dean will fight him on this. Knowing Dean is a champion of the people. A hero. He is still modest. Castiel figures he would get something to butter him up. Pie. Such a simple thing that makes him happy. He knew a peace offering might help.

Dean is laying on the couch. Asleep. Castiel hates to wake him. He knows sleep is so precious to Dean. It seems like they are always on the go and he never gets enough.

Dean?

Jesus, Cas! Quit scaring me like that. I was asleep ya know.

Dean gets up off the couch and walks over to the chair in the kitchen.

Sorry Dean. It's just that I really need to talk to you and look what I brought you!

Castiel lays the pie down on the kitchen table next to where Dean is. Dean wonders what the angel wants. But digs in anyways. Mmm apple. His favorite.

What do you want Cas?

I need to talk to you. About important matters. Heavenly matters.

Okay well shoot!

Well I was just in Heaven talking with Father and he says we have an important battle coming. A huge one. He needs us Dean. He means for us to fight. Together. We are to be his champions, well mainly you, but with my help. I am supposed to look after you. Keep you safe from harm. He needs you. I need you.

Well hell Cas, why stop now. Don't you look after me now?

Yes, but he means for us to be closer. For me to stay with you. No leaving to go elsewhere. Not to leave your side. Unless it's very important, or something you need.

Okay...well that might be a bit awkward. Nothing we can't handle I suppose.

Wait, so then you agree? You will fight? With me?

Sure Cas. If it means that much to you. I know you would not lead me astray. 

Thanks Dean. This means a lot to me.

Castiel heaves a sigh of relief. That was easy. I guess he was worried over nothing.

A few weeks go on by and Dean and Castiel become closer with each passing day. They finish each other's sentences. Where one cooks the other cleans up. Of course it's easier when Castiel works his angel mojo. They fall into a domestic routine. Castiel only leaves to get Dean pie or take out. Luckily it doesn't take long for Castiel. With all the gas money Dean is saving he decides to upgrade to a bigger motel room. One with better and bigger beds, two queens with a full kitchenette. 

Dean is rummaging through the fridge and thinking Cas should've brought two pies instead of just the one. Castiel pops in behind Dean unannounced, as usual, and startles Dean with a pie. Dean shakes off the thought that every time he thinks of something the angel he shows up with what he needs. He sometimes wonders if the angel can hear his thoughts. He certainly hopes not. But he knows he cannot. Sometimes he wishes he could, as it might save time. Though they finish each other's sentences, so really it almost seems that way. They know each other well. Their profound bond is strong. He rubs his hand over Castiel's hand print.

Dammit Cas! Personal space, remember. 

Sorry Dean. I did not realize I have offended you again. You know my people skills are lacking. 

Luckily for Dean, Cas has stopped using them damn air quotes. Especially when they were not used properly. Especially when talking to law enforcement about a case. Of course the angel was alwasy doing something he really shouldn't. He has fallen a few times. For me, for Earth. The Father understands and still loves him. He knows how important Castiel is. Even more important than most of the other angels in Heaven. He has continally favored Castiel, luckily most of the angels have no emotions and don't grow jealous of this favortism. 

Alright Cas, what now?

Nothing. I think we need a day off.

Really? No training? Well let's have some fun. What you wanna do? Hit the bars? Hit on some women? Surely you have some sexy little angels up there waiting for you?

No Dean. I...um...never

Castiel looks very umcomfortable and looks away from Dean. Castiel sits in a chair when Dean closes the distance between them.

Cas, you have been with a woman, right? A human? An angel?

No, I've never had an occasion okay.

Oh wow, I really don't know what to say Cas. I'm sorry.

Dean really is sorry. He feels bad. He has known plenty of women and has enjoyed them all. Though he has hit a rough patch lately and it's been quite some time. Matter of fact, he hasn't been with a woman since Castiel pulled him out of hell. He thinks about Cas pulling him out of Hell and wonders why his sex drive isn't what it used to be. What has changed. How has he changed. Thinking of it now he gets a slight chubby, he rearranges himself and pushes the thoughts out of his head. Castiel noticed Dean stiffening up and rearranging himself, giving Castiel some arousal. He cocks in head and wonders what this means. He decides to ask Dean. 

Dean, what are you supposed to do when...this....happens? He points to his lap.

Oh shit Cas. What are you getting a stiffy on me now. What the hell man. What is with you?

Castiel is still confused.

I don't know what this means Dean! Tell me what to do? How do I get rid of it. I am thinking these thoughts and have these urges to touch myself.

Well Cas, sounds like you hit puberty. He laughs.

Okay Cas, listen up. Here come over here to the bed and lay down. 

Castiel is hesitant and Dean softens his voice and reassures him it's ok.

It's ok Cas, do you trust me?

Of course I do Dean.

Then don't worry, I won't hurt you, or allow you to be hurt.

Castiel gets up and walks over to the motel room bed and lays down. Hmm. Comfy. Castiel is glad that Dean upgraded to the better room. Usually these motel room beds are horrible.

Now what Dean? 

The horny angel looks so innocent and sweet. He can't help but crack a smile. He never thought he would have to teach this again to someone. He learned on his own, but Sam needed help and luckily Dean was there to help him. He is VERY glad Sam is not here now to see this sight. 

Okay now we teach you about masturbation. 

Castiel listens so closely to Dean's story of how he figured out what to do and how it can be different to each person. He found himself just babbling on and on to Castiel about things he never told anyone. Nor would he want to tell anyone, but he feels comfortable telling Cas. After all it's just Cas. Dean feels a funny little feeling in his stomach. He wonders what that is and thinks it must be hunger. He lets is slide. Castiel looks more confused now than ever. Dean doens't know what the hell possessed him but he grabs a bottle of lotion and tissues from the bathroom and he lays down beside Cas on the bed and pulls his pants down. His own cock sturring as he goes on and on.

...and you grip it like this, make sure you have enough lube or it will hurt now and worse later. Trust me.

Dean grabs a bottle of lotion and squirts some into his hand and starts rubbing. Castiel's eyes are wide. He cock feeling like it might explode right then and there. He grabs the bottle and copies Dean's actions and movements. Cas and Dean are matching each other stroke for stroke. Each other's breathing getting heavier and heavier. Dean grabs the tissues and lays some next to him and Cas.

I am getting close Cas, how about you?

I don't know but this feels good, I can't describe it. I just want to...it makes me want to do something.

Well do it Cas!

Castiel reaches over and grabs Dean's cock and starts pumping his cock to the same speed he was before.

What the hell are you doing Cas? This is not what I meant....oh God that feels so good. Don't stop Cas. Oh your hand is awesome. It's been so long.

This feels right Dean. I am enjoying this.

Me too Cas! Me too! Keep going, I am getting close. Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

Dean throws his head back and tremors spike through his and his muscles contract and he feels the orgasm rip through his like it has never before. Cum spraying all over his stomach and chest. Even some made it to his neck. He grabs Castiel's hand and slides it off his cock before it becomes too sensitive.

I don't know what to say Cas. That was amazing. I just. I've never had...um.

You've never had a man do that before. Well I am not exactly a man. My vessel is, well you know the story, Dean.

Dean proceeds to clean himself off and Castiel helps. Deans gets up and realises that Castiel has his cum on him too. Oh boy what a mess. Plus he is still hard. Cas didn't get himself off. Dean walks back to the bed and lays down to where Cas still is and in Dean Winchester's whole life he makes a brave move. One he is not sure he can come back from. One he also feels is right. One that he needs to do. He grabs Castiel's cock and starts pumping. Cas throws his head back and moans enochian. It sounds so pretty out of his mouth. Dean stares at Castiel's mouth and had a thought. One he has NEVER had. One he thought he'd never have. He closes the distance and slams his mouth on Cas's. Oh he feels great. He knows how to kiss. Oh what a lovely feeling. His heart does flips. He is beginning to understand what those feelings were earlier. He dares not say it. How could he. Dean fucking Winchester in love with a man? No an angel? Yikes, he didn't care though. He feels Castiel tighten up and his muscles contract as Cas's own orgasm rips through him and makes a great mess on him and Dean. He stops when he thinks his orgasm is over and doesn't want to ruin the moment and just lays next to Cas. He suddely feels very sleepy and decides a nap would be great.

 

Several hours later Dean starts to stir and realizes it is dark out. He glances at the clock and it's 6:47 pm.

WOW I sure slept a good few hours. 

Dean looks around and finds Castiel asleep next to him. Dean remembers earlier this afternoon. It ALL comes back to him. He starts to panic. Oh my God. What did I do? What did I do with Cas? What the hell is wrong with me? Cas feels Dean moving on the bed and sees him starting to panic and pulls him closer to him and hugs him tightly. Dean melts into Cas and nuzzles his neck. All his fears melt away. Cas's touch has always calmed him. Way more than he ever wanted to let on. But now, all his worries just flew out the window. He feels it's alright. Everything is alright. He pulls away a bit, looks into Cas's eyes. The most bluest of blue and kisses him. Letting Cas feel his love for him. Cas pulls away and looks at Dean. Dean looks confused. Why did he pull away?

Dean...what is this feeling? This emotion? It feels like when I had those hamburgers. They made me happy. You make me happy. What do we do now?

I am not sure Cas. All I know is what I feel for you and what I am pretty sure you feel for me. You love me! I love you! I am kind of new to this too. Obviously, well at least as far as being with a man. Which I have never thought I would ever be doing, but it feels right. It never would've been before. I have never felt like this. I have never loved anyone this much. 

Dean looks as though he has come to a realization:

It's you Cas. Somehow It's always been you. I realize this now. You're the one that I have been waiting for my whole life. The one I need. My other half.

Castiel looks at Dean and his features soften, he feels the same.

I feel the same Dean. I have never had love. I never knew that emotion. Not until you. Not until my Father sent me to you. I feel complete.

Um...I need to go.

With that Castiel is gone. Clothes and all. Dean is unsure what is happening. He feels a loss. A deep loss. He doesn't understand what is going on and why Cas left. He would soon enough have his answer. 

Yes, Father?

Castiel, my son. You've done well.

What do you mean?

With Dean. Love.

Oh.

Are you not happy with my will, Castiel?

This was your plan all along Father? For Dean and I to fall in love? Is that why you wanted me to spend time with him? To be closer?

Yes, Castiel. It is. I knew I could not tell you what was in the stars for you and him. Remember there is still a battle coming, you and him will have to be ready. But this uniting of souls has made your bond stronger. Dean and you will be a heavenly team.

 


End file.
